FurFuriNagar
FurFuriNagar is a beautiful Indian village situated in southern-most India. It is taken from the famous and widely critically acclaimed series, Motu Patlu. History FurFuriNagar was founded in the year 1114 by "Motu FurFuri" The Messiah after he led his people from persecution in the far away village of Chimpertania. The Governor there hated the Nagarans because of the weird foods they liked such as Samosas or Chicken Nugget Milk Shakes. Anyways, the city was originally a holy city for the religion of Okuism but the popularity of the religion waned over the years. Legend has it that Motu the Messiah thrusted is elephant staff into the ground and said "We shall build the place here!" and his followers started doing the default dance in celebration, as is tradition. Reign of Supreme Alpha President Patlu Matti II 200 years after the establishment of the city in the year 1314, another noteworthy citizen came to relevancy. This individual's name was Patlu Matti II. His rise to power began after "The Great Economic Downfall of FurFuriNagar". Patlu began citing economic potential and promises to crowds of Nagarans and that he would restore order to the village. Obviously, considering the state of the city, he received overwhelming support and was eventually granted the position of "Lord Patlu of FurFuriNagar". Patlu's first order of business was to change the ideology of the village from Democratiiii to a Dynasty. People were confused by this because it did not improve anything but they did not protest as Patlu had managed to bring down the price of food by 34 Bingo Cents. Things started to change: however, as Patlu had suddenly changed the name of the village from "FurFuriNagar" to "The Qing Nagar Dynasty" and he had also made himself "Supreme Alpha President". People now began to question the authority of Patlu Matti II as he had been spending the treasury on lavish celebratory events about himself and his pet "teacup" elephant "Vera". The final straw came after Patlu decided to erect a 3,000 foot Golden statue of the frog mascot from the famous cereal, Honey Smacks. The Suliemotu uprising After months of oppression, the Nagarian people were hungrier and poorer than ever. Then, their savior arose, an Islamics man had arrived. This man's named was Suliemotu the Magnificent and he began rallying the people together. He formed the Ultimate Fortnite Mosque of the Winder of 76'. This new Mosque was constructed out of an old blockbuster's location but it worked for their needs. Upon finding out about the Mosque, Patlu sent 50 Ninja Elephants to the mosque to go and slay every last one of them. Suliemotu had predicted this however and placed Cyanide buckets ontop of the doors in the Mosque so that when the elephants walked in they would die. While this happened, Suliemotu and a small force of around 70 stormed the Elephant Palace which was one of the three Patlu Palaces. This was a swift and easy strategic victory for Suliemotu and suddenly morale across the village was increased and the people rallied in favor of Suliemotu. Location FurFuriNagar is Category:Locations